dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Single Player Campaigns
In DomiNations, Single Player Campaigns are wars fought by the player against non-player opponents and their preset civilizations. There are currently 56 levels in 5 campaigns. Each level can be achieved at a maximum of 5 stars per level making it a total of 280 stars of all levels in the Campaign. Getting all the stars per campaign will give you various amount of crowns. Each level has varying amounts of loot of Food and Gold that you can take from markets, mills, and Town Centers. The Single Player Campaign battles are similar to multiplayer battles with some minor differences such as: * When you win or lose in a level, you don't earn or lose medals. * There is no pre-battle timer countdown period, during which you can study your enemies city fortifications. * The number of defensive buildings in some levels are more than the limited amount a player can have in each age. (For example, in the 'Ruling the Nile' Campaign which the levels are Bronze Age based, the level 'Sawn' has two catapults in the city where for the player, the player can have no catapults in the Bronze Age.) * There are buildings that cannot be destroyed in some levels. * Attacking in a single player campaign will NOT remove a peace treaty. * There are no loot bonuses awarded when engaging in the single player campaigns. Victory Conditions There are five victory stars available during any battle. Gain one star for each of the following: # Destroy the Town Center # 50% destruction # 75% destruction # 100% destruction # Doing 1. or 2. in less than a minute. Battle Bonuses If the player destroys all Defensive Buildings on a map, any surviving troops from the battle will return home; however, this does not apply to Alliance Troops or Mercenaries.If you destroy all the gold or food buildings, you get an extra 300 of that resourse. Campaigns The Fertile Crescent This is the first campaign available for the player in DomiNations. The level 'Fertile Crescent' is part of the tutorial. It is set in the Dawn Age in the Middle East. The home base will be 'Home' and the building you must destroy to complete the campaign is the 'Great Ziggurat of Ur' in the level 'Ur'. There are 11 levels in this campaign. Ruling the Nile This is the second campaign available for the player in DomiNations. It is set in the Bronze Age in Egypt. The home base will be 'Medja' and the building you must destroy to complete the campaign is the 'Giza Pyramid' in the level 'Memphis'. There are 12 levels in this campaign. You can skip the level Damanhur but you won't get crowns. Peloponnesian War This is the third campaign available for the player in DomiNations. It is set in the Iron Age in the Balkan Peninsula. The home base will be 'Thrace' and the building you must destroy to complete the campaign is the 'Acropolis' in the level 'Athens'. There are 12 levels in this campaign. This is the first campaign to make a nation as an opponent which is the Greeks. Three Kingdoms This is the fourth campaign available for the player in DomiNations. It is set in the Classical Age in China. The home base will be 'Nanhai' and the building you must destroy to complete the campaign is the 'Ancient Capital' in the level 'Fanyang'. There are 13 levels in this campaign. The opponent's nation is the Chinese. The Viking Conquests This is the fifth campaign available for the player in DomiNations. It is set in the Medieval Age in Northern Europe. The home base will be 'Nidaros' and the building you must destroy is the Town Center in the level 'Paris'. There are 8 levels in this campaign. The opponent's nation is North European (consists of British, French, and Germans). Trivia * The Three Kingdoms Campaign is the only campaign to use a different type of architecture of a city to represent each level. * The Viking Conquests has a shockingly way lower number of levels of 8 than the first four campaigns whose levels numbered from 11-13. Category:Single Player